Dumb Blonde
by LadyBird123
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang penari telanjang. AU. NaruSasu. RnR?


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this fanwork. Warning: NaruSasu. AU. Out of characters. Yaoi. Light-to-Hard Lemon. Striptease dancer Sasuke. Slutty Sasuke._

 _Read at your own risks:)_

* * *

 **DUMB BLONDE**

Naruto sangat jarang mampir ke bar, ia terlalu sibuk hidup di toko sampai melupakan bagaimana cara untuk bersenang-senang. Kalau bukan karena Kiba, kawannya semasa kuliah yang menyeretnya pergi ke bar, saat ini mungkin ia sedang pusing menghitung stok barang di gudang (dan ia melimpahkan pekerjaan itu pada Sai, betapa kasihan).

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berkunjung ke bar?" Neji, yang datang terlambat, bertanya hal konyol. Naruto menenggak minumannya. Ia menatap sekeliling, melihat lautan manusia yang berdansa-dansi sambil mabuk kepayang. Sorot lampu yang berubah-ubah warna membuat kepalanya agak pusing.

"Mungkin … enam bulan lalu?" Ia mengira-ngira.

"Yang benar saja!" Kiba lalu tertawa.

Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja, menunggu satu lagi kawan mereka. Naruto mengecek ponsel, melihat jam. Sudah mau jam dua belas malam. Naruto merasa bersalah karena memaksa bawahannya kerja lembur. Bekerja sebagai kepala toko memang tidak terikat dengan waktu, sebagai sesama pegawai mereka bebas berdiskusi untuk ganti libur ataupun shift. Pekerjaannya pun enteng, tetapi memikul tanggung jawab besar, terlebih hitung-menghitung barang dalam mengantisipasi kerugian bulanan. Ia mendesah berat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Sai, bertanya soal keadaan toko.

"Oh, akhirnya dia datang."

Shikamaru duduk santai seraya mencuri gelas bir Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Siapa yang akan tampil malam ini?" tanya Shikamaru, bicara soal penari telanjang.

"Sasuke."

"OH! KITA BERUNTUNG!" Kiba tampak paling antusias. Naruto tidak begitu paham kenapa kawan-kawannya senang menonton pertunjukan tarian vulgar. Penarinya pun bervariasi, berubah-ubah jadwal setiap minggunya. Kadang perempuan, kadang laki-laki androgini seperti Sasuke dan Utakata (cuma mereka berdua penari striptis laki-laki yang terkenal). Walaupun dalam kasus ini, sepertinya Neji juga satu nasib; sama-sama dipaksa Kiba. Neji tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, lelaki itu cuma duduk tenang dan menikmati wiskinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hidangan sampingannya?" Shikamaru masih bertanya.

Naruto bingung. "Hidangan? Apakah kita akan makan? Kebetulan aku lapar."

Kiba selalu tertawa keras. Kali ini sambil memegangi perutnya. "Maafkan kebodohan kawanku ini!" ujarnya masih tertawa. "Begini," menarik napas, "hidangan sampingan yang kami maksud adalah penari lain, yang levelnya di bawah peran utama. Walaupun level mereka belum tinggi, tapi mereka juga punya bakat."

"Bakat untuk menarik manusia ke dalam lautan nafsu…" Neji bergumam, bak seorang sufi.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya penari sampingan kali ini baru akan tampil."

"Wah, _new face_!"

Naruto menginterupsi. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, teman. Aku mau pulang sebentar lagi."

"Demi kantung ajaib, kau bahkan baru datang!"

"Aku ada pekerjaan…"

"Kau bilang bawahanmu sudah menanganinya?"

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, melihat balasan dari Sai. Katanya semua aman terkendali dan Chouji bisa masuk shift pagi menggantikannya. Naruto boleh masuk siang. Huh… bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia selalu merasa tak enak setiap melihat manusia yang berdesak-desakkan, ditambah bau minuman dan bau badan bercampur satu. Naruto bukan tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang, ia hanya merasa cara seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya. Dan ia pikir bekerja menghitung stok barang di gudang lebih baik daripada duduk bengong di bar.

Selang lima belas menit, lampu mulai menyoroti panggung. Seorang penari muncul dari balik tirai merah. Klasik sekali. Mula-mula mengenakan topeng, lalu topeng dilepas. Seluruh ruangan bergemuruh. Tarian pun dimulai. Naruto sudah tidak fokus. Dia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit bar. Kiba berdiri, berteriak kegirangan lalu melompat ke arah desakan manusia, ingin menyaksikan lebih dekat. Shikamaru … di mana lelaki rambut nanas itu? Mendadak lenyap. Hanya ia dan Neji, saling melirik memberi kode.

"Kita sama-sama tidak cocok berada di sini, huh," katanya.

Neji mengulas senyum miring. "Aku ingin membaca buku."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi aku juga ingin menikmati malam ini."

"Wah."

"Kau akan terpesona kalau sudah melihat Sasuke."

Naruto penasaran. "Jadi, kau terpesona padanya?"

Neji menuangkan wiski. "Sangat."

Bahkan seseorang seperti Neji bisa terpesona pada penari telanjang… luar biasa. Naruto tidak menduganya. Ia mendadak penasaran bagaimana wujud Sasuke.

Setengah jam, tarian si Anak Baru selesai. Kiba kembali ke kursi dengan wajah puas. Shikamaru masih hilang. Mereka bertiga bersulang, menikmati minuman. Kiba tiba-tiba punya ide bagus. Dia menuangkan bubuk putih ke dalam minuman masing-masing, mengaduknya, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ini akan membuat kalian melupakan sejenak keruwetan dalam hidup!"

Naruto memandang minumannya ragu-ragu. "Berapa lama efeknya?"

"Hanya dua atau tiga jam. Tenang saja, aman!"

Bubuk putih itu terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi masa bodoh lah. Naruto menenggaknya, begitupun yang dilakukan Neji. Shikamaru muncul dengan banyak bekas cupang di lehernya. Si bangsat ini… hhh. Tak berapa lama, suara gemuruh semakin ramai terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Rupanya peran utama malam ini hendak tampil. Naruto penasaran, ia lekas memandang ke arah panggung kecil—tidak bisa benar-benar dikatakan panggung sebenarnya, hanya lantai memanjang yang lebih tinggi dengan hiasan tiang di tengah-tengahnya untuk si penari beraksi.

Seseorang (kembali) muncul dibalik tirai merah. Rambutnya panjang dengan gaun hitam lebar seperti kurung ayam. Gothic lolita. Apakah ini benar-benar penari telanjang? Naruto keheranan. Bahkan wajahnya tampak perempuan. Mungkin penampilan malam ini bukan Sasuke. Tapi melihat teman-temannya tak berkedip membuat ia ikut fokus memandang si penari. Alunan musik lembut, sensual. Perempuan itu menjilat jari telunjuknya sendiri, lalu meraba-raba dadanya yang masih terhalangi serat gaun. _Apa-apaan ini_. Kemudian, musik mendadak berubah liar. Gemuruh lautan manusia semakin menggema. Naruto tidak berkedip tatkala melihat 'perempuan' tersebut melepas gaunnya, melemparkannya ke sembarangan arah dan telanjang. Tidak benar-benar telanjang, hanya menyisakan celana dalam berenda berwarna merah— _dengan dada rata_. Rambutnya yang semula panjang pun ditarik, dilempar kembali. _Wig_?! Naruto terkesima. Tatapan si penari tampak tajam menghipnotis. _Perempuan itu ternyata laki-laki_.

"Aku sama terkejut sepertimu ketika pertama kali," bisik Neji.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sasuke bukan cuma modal tampang, tetapi juga bodi. Dia tidak kurus, tidak pula berotot. Pinggangnya kecil dengan bokong sintal yang penuh. Kulitnya sangat putih menyerupai porselen—dan tampak lembut. Matanya tajam dengan iris merah menggoda. Jangan tanya soal muka; definisi sempurna ada pada Sasuke. Tampan sekaligus cantik, liar sekaligus polos. Setan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat.

Aksi tarian erotis pun dimulai. Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya, naik turun. Lengannya melingkari tiang, berputar-putar. Sesekali dia menggesekkan bokongnya ke tiang, seolah sangat bernafsu. Orang-orang melemparkan uang, meminta Sasuke untuk beraksi lebih berani. Ada senyuman seduktif di bibirnya. Dia menungging, melebarkan kedua kakinya. Kedua lengan seolah hendak menurunkan celana dalamnya, tetapi tidak. Sasuke hanya menggoda. Uang dilemparkan semakin banyak.

Naruto merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Apakah karena Sasuke begitu menggoda ataukah karena bubuk putih yang diberikan Kiba?

Sasuke beraksi lagi. Wajahnya yang rupawan mulai memerah, berkilauan oleh keringat. Seseorang memasukkan selembar uang ke dalam celananya. Dia tidak marah, dia justru semakin liar. Menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah, menjilati lalu mengulum tiga jari sementara sebelah tangannya yang terbebas menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Benar-benar lelaki binal… Naruto dibuat tegang. Kiba lagi-lagi meloncat ke arah kerumunan, ikut bersorak-sorai. Naruto semakin kesulitan untuk fokus. Ia terus-menerus menelan ludahnya, membayangkan betapa nikmat seandainya ia bisa menggagahi Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia hilang kendali hanya karena menyaksikan penari seksi. Biasanya tidak begini. Ataukah memang akibat bubuk putih itu?

Uang semakin menumpuk di celana dalam Sasuke yang berenda. Naruto sudah terbang ketika Sasuke mulai menarik celana dalamnya dan telanjang bulat.

.

* * *

.

Naruto terbangun. Masih di dalam bar.

Keadaan sudah mulai sepi, ditinggalkan orang-orang. Ia merogoh ponsel. Ternyata sudah mau jam lima. Kiba ambruk di kursi dengan posisi tidur aneh. Shikamaru mendengkur halus. Neji hilang. Sudah tentu lelaki berambut panjang itu pamit lebih dulu tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang _hangover_. Seorang bartender membersihkan meja. Di sini yang tersisa tinggal manusia-manusia mabuk berat yang sulit berjalan.

"Hey, kau bisa membawa teman-temanmu pulang?"

Naruto memandang si bartender. "Eh, ya. Aku bisa."

"Baguslah."

Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Efek obat sepertinya sudah mulai hilang, tinggal perasaan mual di perut dan sedikit pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet terlebih dulu. Kalau sudah terlalu banyak minum ia selalu ingin kencing. Ketika berjalan di lorong, banyak pasangan yang memadu kasih tanpa tahu malu. Mereka berciuman sambil meraba-raba. Naruto mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia memutar pintu toilet, hendak membukanya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar terbuka, ia mendengar suara desahan. Desahan kuat. Naruto menelan ludah. Ia memandang simbol laki-laki di samping pintu toilet. Halah, masa bodoh. Ia pun mendorong pintu sampai terbuka lebar. Seketika, matanya membelalak.

Naruto melihat Sasuke … mendesah-desah dengan penis seseorang menancap di lubang anusnya.

"Ah! Ah! Uhh … umm … tolong … pintunya …"

Dengan polos, Naruto menutup kembali pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam, matanya tak mampu beralih dari persanggaman dua laki-laki tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana batang penis yang cukup besar itu keluar masuk dengan liar, mengobrak-abrik anus Sasuke yang warnanya merah muda. Pemandangan yang luar biasa. Naruto sampai dibuat bengong tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kaulihat, hah?!" Pria yang lebih besar, yang tengah menggagahi Sasuke, mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan-ucapan kotor dari mulut mereka.

"Ugh. Nikmat sekali." Itu suara si pria.

Sasuke hanya mendesah-desah. Suara tepukan dua kulit semakin cepat dan keras. "Ah! Ah! Ah—ya—ahh!"

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._

Naruto duduk. Ia ingin keluar, membawa dua kawannya yang tak berdaya, lalu tidur sampai tengah hari. Tapi kakinya sulit digerakkan. Seperti dipaku. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingin kencing. Ia justru anteng mendengarkan suara erangan, desahan, jeritan Sasuke. Tak lama si pria mengerang pendek. Suara tepukan tak lagi terdengar. Lalu, Sasuke mengerang lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Naruto memain-mainkan jari-jemarinya. Gelisah. Terdengar bunyi plop. Terdengar suara pintu toilet yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Mereka sudah selesai. Naruto bernafas lega. Ia keluar dari bilik toilet hanya untuk melihat posisi Sasuke masih menungging. Naruto terkesiap. Ia pikir Sasuke ikut keluar dari toilet.

"Kau … apa yang kau lakukan di dalam toilet? Bermasturbasi mendengar persetubuhanku?" Sasuke mencemooh.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab jujur.

"Atau kau juga ingin menikmatiku?" Sasuke menggoda. Kedua lengannya menarik lubangnya ke arah berlawanan, memperlihatkan isinya. Naruto menelan ludah. Sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah? Ugh. Siapa yang tahan melihat cincin anus Sasuke yang merah muda itu. "Jujur saja, tadi itu pria ketiga yang keluar di dalam." Sasuke sengaja sekali menggodanya. "Apa kau… mau jadi pria yang keempat, Blonde?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba menahan diri.

 _Tahan dirimu, Naruto! Jangan cuma mengurusi selangkangan!_

"Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis." Senyumannya seduktif.

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia lekas membuka reseleting celana, memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke, dan membuat lelaki itu mendesah-desah nikmat. Tapi tidak. Ia harus tetap waras. Naruto melengos melangkah cepat, membuka pintu toilet, lalu tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan pria lain yang hendak masuk. Ia pergi sambil berpikir apakah pria tadi yang tak sengaja menubruk tubuhnya itu juga akan menyetubuhi Sasuke? Naruto tidak tenang. Ia perlu menenangkan adik kecilnya yang mulai bangun… tapi sebelum itu ia harus lebih dulu mengurusi dua kawannya yang mabuk berat.

[ **to be continued** ]

* * *

19 Juli 2018

End Note:

Awalnya saya bikin sedikit lebih vulgar, tetapi saya berubah pikiran dan mengedit beberapa bagian. Anggap saja yang bersama Sasuke itu Mob tidak penting. Silakan keluarkan unek-unek kalian berupa kritik, saran ataupun kesan mengenai fanfiksi ini di kolom review!;)


End file.
